ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Norizclavé
The Norizclavé is the first villain of Ultraman Neo Mebius. Being the first confirmed sentient Norozu, it seems to hunt for sport rather than instinct as it leaves its most... "Artistic" victims out in the open for display purposes of the human recovery/scout teams. Its movements erratic and sudden, it has killed hundreds upon hundreds of thousands of humans alone. its body black, with literally glowing red veins. The bottom part, is a horse. The head a mere skull attached by strands of muscle and two unsettling eyes, its roar compared to a low-pitch engine, a human torso attached to its hump. The picture in the profile box shows a survivor's depiction of the creature. History The Norizclavé has a history dating back to hundreds of years, even before the "Norozu" has been discovered. It hunts humans, and kills entire farms and livestock in an entire city in a single night. It has since then repeatedly shown up as legends or rumours, possibly being this universe's equivalent of a Nuckelavee. In present times, it hunts down stray humans and animals not infected with the Norozu. It displays sadistic and intelligent tendencies. Its latest target seems to be Ariko, and in extension the entire team. The Norizclavé seems to be able to sufficiently hide itself as to be able to stalk humans inside the walls of the Guardian Faction's city and climb out without detection. Appearance The Norozu in its original form is made out of mostly black muscle and bright red/orange veins. It has the body of a horse, the head being described as "A damned version of a normal horse", a part of the skull barely attached by strands of muscle. its eyes sockets empty, only a red dot in the dark that is left. Its breath when panting emitting a blood red smoke. On the hump area of the horse has a human torso connected to it, the large flappy arms of it being as long as its entire body, Description Profile * Height: 4m ~ 70m (Mature/Size at Death) * Weight: '''1,800 lbs ~ 70m (Mature/Size at Death) * '''Age: At least 100 years * Threat Rating: 2/10 ~ 4/10 (This means it is at LEAST able to be a threat to all of life) Abilities *'Norozic Regeneration:' Due to being Norozu, it has insane regenerative abilities. If a single Micron is left after destruction, it can combine with other rogue Norozu microns, then cells to reform the original Norozu body. Since it's sentient as well, it's able to override other Norozu forms to speed up its regeneration. *'Unpredictability: '''The Norizclave has an immense ability to crack its limbs into any degrees or angles it wants to and attack by suddenly extending itself. Its swift cracks in its joints only helps its ability to be scary. *'Stealth: 'Somehow, this Norozu has immense stealth able to sneak up on humans with little queue and kill them in silence, swallowing them whole as they get digested the moment they enter its mouth. *'Memory Manipulation: '''This Norozu seems to have immense Psionic abilities capable of manipulating minds and memory. This has warped survivors' memories so that this Norozu's capabilities are always downplayed and always has a different recollection of the Norizclave than in reality. The most accurate depiction is a survivor with the general description correct but with the colours wrong. It is not known why Norizclave has allowed such an accurate depiction to slide. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Villain Category:Fan Kaijin Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Antagonists